ADMM vita
by violetdrops
Summary: ADMM life" Minerva is Dumbledore's top transfiguration student during the war with Grindelwald. How will they both deal with the war and their feelings? How do they evolve during this distrubing time? What events help shape their character dynamics?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

"Professor Dumbledore?" Miss McGonagall inquired as she stepped into his classroom, her robes swaying softly against her stiff posture. Dumbledore stopped explaining how to transfigure a button into a gumdrop to his first years and looked at her.

"Yes, Miss McGonagall?"

"The Headmaster wishes to see you in his office, sir."

"This cannot wait?"

"Apparently not sir, if he decided to interrupt your teaching." Her wit sharply stabbed his momentary stupidity. The class fell completely silent not expecting a 7th year to reply so caustically to a teacher. But Dumbledore truly appreciated her for being so blunt with him. He chuckled.

"Well then. You'll just have to teach my class while I am gone." He told her eyes sparkling matching his outrageous robes.

"Sir?"

"I was just teaching them to transfigure a button into a tasty gumdrop and since you are my number one transfiguration student who just happened to be sent by the Headmaster to fetch me I shouldn't let such talent go to waste."

With a conspirator wink he left the room quickly after seeing Miss McGonagall's lips curve upwards. During his walk through the various secret passageways he pondered what Dippet wanted. He was not usually ever interrupted by anyone unless it was important. He was grateful that Miss McGonagall with her no nonsense attitude and brilliant academic skills would handle his first years. He had complete confidence in his top student and knew he made the right choice assisting her to become an animagus. With complete confidence in her skills he opened the door to the Headmasters office and went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. :'(**

**Note: **_words written like this will be thoughts from Dumbledore._

Dumbledore entered his classroom with a half an hour till dinnertime. His meeting with the Headmaster lasted most of the afternoon that he was shocked to find Miss McGonagall sitting at one of desks closest to his. She didn't even look up as he approached her for she was squinting through her wire glasses and writing furiously with a red pen.

"Miss McGonagall?" He inquired startling her so much that her quill flew out of her hand and at him. Quick reflexes on his part allowed him to catch the pen just before it nailed him in the chest.

"Professor! Great ginger snaps you frightened me." She laid a hand against her furiously beating heart.

"Ah terribly sorry. Were the first years really so horrible that you stayed until dinner to converse with me?" Dumbledore said while progressing across to his desk and sitting down.

"Oh no, they were well behaved and learned. They enjoyed their sweets almost as much as you do." Minerva said while smirking. "I was just finishing up some of my homework. I left some notes on your desk about the students."

Dumbledore twirled the quill thoughtfully around.

"You say you made notes about the class?"

"Yes. I wrote down who needed extra assistance from me and how long it took for the class to complete the assignment. The majority of the class liked grape jelly gumdrops. I also gave a detention to one of the students for sticking gumdrops in a classmate's hair."

Dumbledore read of her notes and then smiled. He had been contemplating this idea all along. He knew Minerva had a natural excellence in transfiguration and got all O's on her O.W.L.S. He knew she was taking her N.E.W.T.S. this year and wanted to do something that involved her favorite subject, transfiguration, every day. As a prefect and then Head Girl she was already a respect authority figure even as a 7th year. Teaching would be the prefect strategy for both of them. For Headmaster Dippet had informed him that the Minister wanted his assistance through out the school year with the war and that it would take some time away from his classes. Teachers could cover for him but since they had no real passion for transfiguration he wasn't to keen on that idea. Minerva McGonagall would be perfect. Not only because of her academic skills but because they had forged a deep respect for each other and an understated friendship while he mentor her on transforming into a cat.

"Minerva as Head Girl you have a lot of responsibilities. And yet you have found the time to teach my students this afternoon. How is that possible?"

"Well you see I have all my classes in the mornings and then I use the afternoons for my duties and homework. So essentially I am free every afternoon because I schedule all of my duties, homework, and various other activities and practically complete them. As I recall you also told me to."

Dumbledore was already contemplating how this situation would work out in his fast moving mind. As he studied Miss McGonagall he thought about what a bright student she was, top of her grade, Head Girl, flawlessly passionate at transfiguration as shown when she completed her training to be animagus, practical, punctual, fair.

"How do you feel about transfiguration?" Of course he already knew the answer. That she loved transfiguration as much as he did. That she was as passionate about the subjecy as he was. That she loved studying new theories of it as much as he did.

"Transfiguration? It is my absolute favorite subject because it applies complex theories of magic into practical uses. I believe it is a vital to the world because without it where would I conjure ginger newts from?"

Dumbledore chuckled. _No wonder why she is my favorite student._

"And how did you feel today teaching the students?" This was the turning point if she loved it, he would offer her an assistant/substitute position if not then Professor Binns or Kettleburn would have to teach his classes.

"I really enjoyed it; especially once I taught everyone how to transfigure a button into a gumdrop and then change the flavors of them."

Dumbledore's best student had no clue where he was going with his questioning but she enjoyed his company all the same. He was after all her favorite teacher and mentor. She watched as he twirled her quill around with his eyes sparkling the whole time.

"Miss McGonagall, I believe that you are an excellent student, Head Girl, and member of my house. I know that I can trust you in a world full of people which are sometimes not so trustful. That is why I expect you not to repeat anything I am telling you tonight. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, sir. Thank you." Miss McGonagall said. She felt a tidal wave of great importance crash onto the shores of her heart.

"The Minister wants my assistance with some things dealing with the war. That means that I will have to leave the castle sometimes and someone will have to teach my classes. As an exemplary student and Head Girl I would like for you to be my assistant during my classes and then substitute when I am away. Would you like to help me?"

"Sir, with the war going on the Minister needs all the help he can get. If I can somehow help with the war effort even indirectly I will."

"That is very noble of you Miss McGonagall."

Minerva's stomach growled. "Ah one of the marvelous wonders of the world, how our stomachs always know when it is dinnertime." Dumbledore winked. Minerva let out a snort.

"One of the most marvelous wonders of the world is how you can eat so many lemon drops." Dumbledore laughed. "Yes I do eat quite a lot of those don't I?"

"Especially when you are trying to explain to me how I needed to feel like a cat by giving me an example of one who wanted to pounce on a mouse then you compared it to you and every sherbert lemon you see."

They laughed until Minerva stomach growled again.

"It will not look well for me if I let one of my Gryffindors die of starvation. Let's go to the Great Hall and then afterwards if you would like to come back to my office and help me with my lesson plans.."

"Professor, I would love to. Thank you for this."

"Ah no my dear it is you I should thank."

Then teacher and student walked to the Great Hall excited about the new opportunities being received by them. One in flamboyant robes the other in practical black but both in a glorious harmony that could last an eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Student and teacher sat in the classroom surrounded by all types of gadgets. It was after the Head Girl's rounds to make sure all students found their way into their common rooms.

"After leading the poor first year back to her common room I then helped her inside by telling the answer to: what is it that you can keep after giving it to someone else? Your word."

"And then you came here to assist me in grading papers."

"That is the point of being an assistant you realize?"

After grading papers a bit more in comfortable silence Minerva started to hear things. Things like yelling and clashing of swords. It was coming from the Professor's cupboard.

"Professor Dumbledore? Do you hear that?"

"Oh that is just my chess board. The knight is very angry with the rook because his horse had gotten a chip in it in the last game. Also they could just be bored for they haven't been used in a quite awhile."

"Your chess set must be different than mine for mine has gone without comment for months now."

Minerva finished up grading her last paper. And saw Dumbledore staring at the cupboard.

"Sir? I finished grading. Is there anything else I should do?"

"Could I bother you for a game of chess?"

"It wouldn't be bothering me. I haven't had a chess partner for some time. Or at least no one as good as my last one."

"Oh and who would that be?"

"You were and if I remember correctly I won."

Dumbledore chuckled; waved his wand and the chess set appeared on top of his desk after the graded papers floated into a drawer. Student and teacher set up the chess board quickly excited for the game. They played until the fire diminished. Minerva started to yawn. Dumbledore checked his ancient clock.

"It seems it is time to retire for the evening."

"Is that just because you are tired of being beaten again?"

"I've won two rounds."

"As have I."

"Well it seems we are at a draw for now."

Dumbledore put away his chess set and then looked at the clock again.

"Time for Gryffindor bed checks."

"I do hope my Head of House will not be angry because I am not in my own bed."

"As your Head of House I will not give you detention for it was me who detained you. I'll escort you up to the common room and then have the Fat Lady notify me if anyone else comes in later."

Professor Dumbledore true to his word did escort Miss McGonagall to the common room. However, he did get quite a tongue lashing from the House Portrait for keeping his student out so late. At this Minerva could only chuckle as she said goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Note: I don't know if the timeline is all that accurate but this is my story so I used my own digression. **

A big imposing black owl came this morning into his office. What he saw in the ministry letter he wishes never happened. He doesn't want to tell his best student both her parents were killed in the war. This is the one thing he hates about being the Head of House; having to tell a student that a life was lost, someone close, someone that mattered. It breaks his heart a little more and empowers him to fight.

Professor Dumbledore sent owls to all the teachers and went to fetch Miss McGonagall. Asking the Fat Lady if she has seen her she directs him to other portraits which tell him to look in a remote area of the grounds. He finds her sitting in on a bench looking out onto the lake. The sun is just raising adding warmth to the figure in her school uniform. He doesn't want to take that away but knows he must.

"Miss McGonagall." He starts somberly. He sits down next to her. He watches as she turns herself to face him. Her eyes are wary. He knew she would detect something about him. She always was very perceptive.

"Many lives are lost in the war. Great people that should not have been. You're parents fought for people who cannot defend themselves. They aided the sick, tended to the wounded. They fought for the light in the darkness. I am sorry so sorry Minerva but you're parents they are no longer with us. They have moved on to a better place without evil. I wish they could be alive to see you grow in life."

By the ending of his little speech the girl was already in tears but her face showed determination.

"How .. did.. they .. die?"

"With honor, they defeated some of Grindelwald forces, rescued a few muggles, but the ministry said a Tom something killed them. I am so very sorry."

"What am I supposed to do now?" She whispered to him. Sounding a bit desperate. Looking a bit frantic.

"Continue to live, Minerva, for your parents this is what they have fought for, you're freedom, your life."

That cracked her last defenses. Walls broken. Fortress crumbled. But her white knight still came forth even if he was her teacher. Even it was not appropriate he drew her into his arms and let her sob into his auburn beard.


End file.
